


The Pilot and his Mechanic

by NevToTheRescue



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lemon, Love, Mechanics, Miscommunication, Original Character(s), Pilots, Rescue, Resistance, Romance, Sarcasm, Sexual Violence, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-04 08:17:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13360326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevToTheRescue/pseuds/NevToTheRescue
Summary: Kayden is a trainee mechanic for the resistance, the first time she meets Poe Dameron it doesn't necessarily go well, but when a turn of events brings him to her rescue will she continue to hate him or will it change? Set at the end of the force awakens Bit of a slow romance that is likely to contain smut/lemon in parts





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this first chapter is there first meeting and there relationship will develop over time

After being show the ropes by her father and practicing by fixing up the crafts of the people in her village, she then left her little town on the planet of Naboo to start the training program to be come a mechanic for the resistance.

It had been 7 years since she first started properly training with her father but her whole life she had been working on and with many different crafts. Today was the day that she was finally going to be able to prove herself as a valuable asset to the resistance. She had her final test. "Your test will begin in ten minutes" the supervisor, Maximus stated.

10 minuets wasn't long at all so she decided to go check over her tools before the test. Speed walking her way through the base, she sharply took a corner with her head down and ran straight into a wall. She cursed at herself "I swear that wall wasn't there yesterday". The wall chuckled she stepped back a few small steps and realised walls don't chuckle. Looking up she realised that instead of running into a wall she had actually ran straight into a handsome solid chested man, with brown eyes, brown hair and slightly tanned skin. While at the base on training she had seen him around but like many other people she had seen around she had never taken that much notice of him. Still in a bit of shock she started babbling "I am so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going and ..." she was cut off mid sentence by a hand rubbing her shoulder and the man talking "Hey, whoa, calm down, I wasn't paying attention either so it's totally fine." he smiled, it seemed genuine but she couldn't tell if it was or not. She knew that the place where they stood way close to the aircraft hangar but when she spotted the clock over the mans shoulder she swore "Crap, I'm gonna be late, I'm sorry" she blurted out while side stepping around the guy. 4 minuets, she picked up the speed and got to the hangar with just enough time to check over her tools and compose herself a little.  
Maximus appeared again to tell her the test brief. "The X-wing you see behind you is what you will be working today, it needs a full service. The pilot will be here shortly to help with any specifications that you may need. There is no time limit on the task you can have any parts needed as long as we have them."  
He stepped aside to show her the X-wing behind him, it was a beautiful craft black and red beaten but well taken care of. She started to check the machine, doing some outer body checks and checking the cargo hold.

It had probably been about an hour since the test had started and she had almost finished with the checks on the thrusters when the pilot they had been waiting for appeared. She had her head in a thruster so didn't bother moving to great him, "I see you've started without me" as he spoke she thought his voice sounded slightly familiar, but she ignored it.  
"Yes, your mechanic is Miss Kayden Jyn"  
"Well I assume she isn't going to damage my fighter," she could here the smirk in his voice and that annoyed her.  
"I'm pretty sure your doing a fine job of damaging the fighter yourself"  
"Kayden, be careful with how you talk to the commander" Max piped in "Sorry sir"  
He laughed "Don't worry about, I'm interested by what she means by that."  
"Well if you make your way around here sir, I'll show you" she added a little emphasis to the sir.  
Walking around the ship, he laughed when he saw her and she now knew why he sounded familiar. "Hello again, this is a real surprise I must admit"  
"You know each other?" Max looked confused  
"We ran into each other on the way over" I state  
"Literally ran" the man added "Poe Dameron by the way" he stuck his hand out to shake hers but she refused to take it. her hands were covered in grease. "Kayden but people call me Kay"  
"What's the problem anyway?"  
"Firstly, when you take off and land your doing it too harshly, it's putting too much strain on the thrusters. Which is probably why you had to get the bottom right one changed, I'd say about a month ago." he looked quite confused.  
"How did you even know that?"  
"This black speckling"  
"That's just a sign of wear though"  
"It is a sign of wear yes, but it shouldn't be so bad in these thrusters considering there age. They're what? six months old. Your flying style as well is putting stress on the whole ship to be honest." He grinned when she finished speaking, it was almost as if he was please that she had been able to bluntly talk to him about his flying.  
"So why hadn't I been told this before then?"  
"I wouldn't know it's got nothing to do with me, your mechanic may not have seen it in the service which I believe was about 5 months ago"  
"Your a very resourceful girl aren't you"  
"Well I try sir" he grinned again, she picked her tools back up and then started to get to work again. The Commander took this as the end of the convocation and then walked back a few steps to lean on the cargo boxes, he stayed there watching her work.

She felt his eyes on her for the rest of the test and it made her uncomfortable.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe and Kayden meet again and we also get an introduction to some of the people Kayden knows on base

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The text in italic is the thoughts Kayden has

The day had ended, the sun had set on the world of D'Qar casting darkness across the planet, not the bad darkness though, the darkness that brings a new day after it thus bringing the light and a new hope for the following days. Sitting on the steps of the lodgings, she stared up at the stars reflecting on the day that had just finished. She had done everything that she could have, maybe she should have been more careful with how she spoke to the man he was a commander after all. _If I fail because of that I don't know what I will do, I didn't know he was a commander how can they fail me because of that._ She was stopped thinking about it. Taking a deep breath and taking one last look up at the stars she stood and headed inside, hoping to sleep away some of the anxiety that followed her.

 

\------------------- Bit of a time skip -------------------

 

It had been a day since her test, Kayden was sitting in the food hall with her friends. She had met them at the start of there training when they had orientation together. Arrura and Theo, medic's in training, Lio, Randle and Skyler, Pilots in-training, they are all excited to be finishing there training the pilots more so. "I can't believe we've only two exams away from being fully qualified, it's insane" they like many other trainee pilots have been training hard for many years to get here.

"Come on Lio we all knew that we'd get there eventually you just never believed that we could do it" Skyler stated but smiled at Lio.

"Yeah I guess" she said "anyway Kay you had your test yesterday have you heard anything?"

"I haven't, I'll probably get told later today, I don't think it went very well though" she sighed everyone at the table looked at her in shock

"What do you mean?" Arrura grabbed her hand.

She looked at everyone "They decided to put my test on a Commander's X-wing which I didn't find out about until after I bad mouthed him because I thought he was a cocky shit, so he's probably had a word to my supervisor to get me kicked off the course" the only thing that comes to there minds was to ask

"Who was the commander?"

"Um... I think it was something like Boe Cameron"

"I've never heard of a Boe Cameron" Randle said

"Neither have I" everyone agreed that they should have heard the name of him especially a commander.

"I have no idea who it was then, we'll just have to wait and see."

 

She hadn't heard anything, not a peep, the suspense was seriously getting to her, something didn't seem quite right but she was trying to ignore it. She had skipped dinner that night. Having done nothing all day as her training was finished she as feeling quite restless, she couldn't just sit around all day it wasn't in her personality to. Going for a walk in the evening air to clear her head not paying attention to where she was going, it was a quiet evening on the base though it was likely that most people were in the food hall. Walking past the aircraft hangar she spotted a few mechanics still working on the aircraft and some pilots milling around checking there things. With the sun turning the sky a beautiful orange colour she continued the walk making her way to her favourite spot on the edge of the base, the lake. It wasn't a giant lake that your likely to see on any other planets it was instead a medium sized lake, with trees and stones surrounded the waters edge making a bank around it. It was just so peaceful and calming to stare out at the flat waters. Well it was normally anyway not today though the pressure and suspense of not knowing her future had really wound her up, so she picked up one of the stones at her feet and threw it as hard as she could into the air in hopes of relieving some stress. She did this a couple more times before letting out a deep breath and just started looking out at the water. Staring at the water, completely zoned out, meant that she hadn't noticed the approaching footsteps behind her. She didn't notice the presence of the person, until she felt a hand on her shoulder, which scared her making her jump slightly and then she did what any self respecting women would do and elbowed the person in the gut.

Turning around at the same time that a low grunt was made to see the commander bent over slightly hold where he was just hit. "Oh no, I am so sorry I didn't know that was you" she was beginning to think that she was cursed, everything went wrong when she met with this commander.

Surprisingly he just laughed "no no" he waved his hand "All my fault, I shouldn't sneak up on a lady like that" she let out a big sigh turned around again and sat on the stones. "That was a big old sigh" he stated

"Way to state the obvious" she quipped, "Ah... sorry I take that back I don't mean to be rude"

"Why are you rude then" he joined her on the stones

"You annoy me" she stated plainly "Oh maker, I did it again"

"You don't need to worry about it"

"I do though don't I your a commander" She knew that normally people would get into serious trouble for badmouthing/being rude to a superior. She stood to leave, only to have the commander follow her "Why are you following me?"

Hearing the teasing tone in his voice he said "I can't let a young lady walk around alone at night"

"A lady that just elbowed you in the gut easily? how did you even know where I was anyway?"

" I saw you walking past the aircraft hangar looking upset, so I followed you over here" he chuckled nervously

"Are you being serious, your warning me against creepy people around the base, yet your one of them" He wasn't phased at all about what she had said, and ended up following her back to the base, she was annoyed by this so when they were near the aircraft hanger she turned back to him, "You should seriously stop following me, I will hit you again"

 

She then turned again and started walking again passing a BB-8 unit who beeped happily as he passed. Thankfully not being followed by the commander anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and let me know how I'm doing


	3. Chapter 3

Kayden sat at breakfast with Arrura and Theo, Lio, Skyler and Randle had early flight training to attend so they sat as a three eating and having small conversation. Arrura had started to talk about her worries for the three young pilots "There job is never going to be safe though is it" Theo added

"There pilots flying and shooting at each other is basically what they signed up for right?"

"He's right Arrura they know the risks, but that's why the mechanics are there to make whatever they're flying as safe as possible"

"Anyway enough of that, what we really want to know is where you disappeared to last night, you didn't come to dinner and you weren't at the lodgings when we got back." Arrura leaned over the table, while Theo added "busted"

"You guys know I go on walks to clear my head what's wrong with that"

"Oh you know just the fact that someone saw you walking back to the base with a guy following you, so come on spill it who was he?" she looked super excited at the idea of a romance on base when she should really be focusing on her own romantic life.

"I went for a walk, the commander from the other day saw me walking alone and decided to see if I was okay that's all" She stated but looked down at the food in front of her.

"That's all?" Arrura looked at her as if to say your holding something back and I will find out what it is

"Yep that's it"

"See now we know your lying because you can never make eye contact with someone when your lying"

"Once again busted" Theo was loving it

"Fine I may have elbowed him in the gut..." she whispered

"What!" Arrura basically jumped out of her seat but then calmed down enough to sit down and add "Tell us everything"

Kayden then began to recount the evening, when she had finished they just stared at her.

"Some how I kind of feel sorry for the guy, okay he was totally being creepy and following you round but damn I didn't think you of all people would constantly insult the guy." Theo said soon after she finished talking

"He's got a point" Arrura added

"I know I do kind of feel bad now that I look back on it but what's done is done, to be honest I still don't remember what he's called" It was at this moment that the intercom crackled to life and the voice said "Kayden Jyn please report to training room one, that's Kayden Jyn to training room one"

"Well that's me time to face my doom, I'll let you know what planet I decide to live on when they kick me out okay" She stood to leave ready to face the music which she had totally brought upon herself. She didn't rush to the training room thinking she was likely going to be kicked out anyway so why bother. Getting to the door of the room she could hear muffled voices "I really don't advise this sir, she's only a newbie"

"It's my choice is it not, she knows her stuff probably better than half of the mechanics here." the muffled talks went on, thinking they were talking about her Kayden paused for a moment, there was only one way to find out for certain so she knocked on the door and the voices stopped. The door opened and there stood the supervisor, behind him stood the commander with the signature smirk on his face, making her heart drop. _This is where it ends, totally should have seen this coming._ The supervisor stepped back and let her enter the room before gesturing to one of the many chairs indicating that she should take a seat. Taking the chair she took a deep breath waited for the verdict. "You can probably guess why you've been called here Kayden" the supervisor started "It's about the results of your test, and what you shall be doing for here on." he looked to the commander for approval to continue at which he nodded, "Your test results were some of the best we've seen for a long time, not many people identify rapid thruster wear so quickly and yet you did." he leant on the desk at the front of the room "Now for your assignment"

This is where the commander pitched in "I have asked that you become my mechanic"

"Wait what do you mean I'm going to become your mechanic"

"Well you see Miss Kayden, I am in need of a mechanic, you will mainly be my mechanic, however you will also help other pilots and mechanics do there jobs when needed but my ship comes first obviously"

"Obviously" she repeated still in a bit of shock

"If you follow Commander Dameron he'll show you where you can leave your tools and anything else" with that the supervisor left and she was left with this commander Dameron, who from the looks of things was leaving as well "Come on then Miss Kayden," she followed him out of the training room and down to the aircraft hanger where he started to show her some stuff "So you know the aircraft hanger, and my X-wing, your tools can be kept in the box over there and spare parts are kept in the room just down the hall, if you need anything specific you'll have to let me or the store manager know." she already knew this but it seemed like he was trying to be helpful so she decided not saying anything.

"When do I start Commander sir" He smirked, clearly he loves the fact that he's a commanding officer.

"You start tomorrow be here first thing" and with that he sauntered off meeting BB-8 at the door.

 

Kayden now had the rest of the day to process this and went to find Theo and Arrura again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If your enjoying the story so far let me know :) I think the next chapter will be an interesting one and it's alrady in the works


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things take a bit o a dark turn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter may be a bit of a trigger chapter/ sensitive subject for some people so I've put a break line in about two thirds of the way down to show where it starts, it finishes at the end of the chapter.

Unsurprisingly, she found Theo and Arrura in the medic-bay, filling in paper work. She knocked on the door frame to gain there attention "Okay, you look very confused right now" Arrura said looking up from her work.

"That's because I am very confused right now" she walked in "uh so the commander made me his mechanic"

"He did what now?" Theo dropped his pen

"yeah he um... said he needed a mechanic, so here I am"

"Please tell me you know his name now at least"

"Commander Dameron I believe"

"How very commander like" She snorted

"Commander like, how is that even a thing"

"It's a thing okay" Arrura laughed then got up to give her a hug,

"I'm so happy that you get to stay"

"So am I" She pulled back from the hug

"Oh and don't go blabbing to everyone about how I assaulted him and insulted him, it would be so embarrassing if everyone found out" they nodded in agreement which was not in the least bit comforting

\-------------- The Next Day --------------

Making sure that she had everything she needed, Kayden set out from her room and made her way through the base to the aircraft hanger. It was quieter than she had expected it to be there were few people around although she could only assume that most people were at breakfast. A few people looked at her as she passed them. "Morning Kayden" a voice spoke to her from over near the cargo boxes

"Commander sir, anything you need doing?" she walked over to the tool box which she had placed there the day before.

"There isn't anything that needs to be done on my craft as someone gave it a full service the other day. I mean they didn't do everything but they sure as hell did a good job"

"What do you mean I didn't do everything?"

"The thrusters" he smirked

"Excuse me but the only reason why I didn't change the thrusters is because we don't have three spare thrusters for you to use so I maintained yours the best I could till we get the new parts. Just be happy that you can still fly"

He laughed, all he seemed to do was laugh "You get fired up easily don't you" he should at least be grateful that she work hard enough to allow him to continue flying for now

"Just be grateful you can still fly" she spoke under her breath but he heard

"I am grateful Kayden, but shouldn't you watch what you say to a commanding officer" he smirked the usual smirk and crouched down to meet BB-8 "Hey buddy, how's it going" there was a series if beeps which identified as him saying he was good.

"You haven't seemed to care about that before" She whispered before walking away to help the other mechanics.

The day was busy she was rushed off her feet trying to help everyone and anyone she could going back and forth between the hanger and spares room, helping people with different ship's as much as she could which turned out to be a lot.

 

* * *

 

 

Now that the end of the day had come Kayden was exhausted, she had barely had anytime to eat although had managed to eventually. She hadn't seen Commander Dameron since that morning, which was a bit of a relive, as she didn't want him breathing down her neck all the time. She was walking back to the lodgings looking up at the stars once again finding peace in there beauty. A hand touched her shoulder, "Commander you should really stop sneaking up on me" she turned to see him but it wasn't the commander, it was someone else "who are you?"

He grabbed her wrist "You don't need to know who I am bitch" he sneered at her before pulling her along after her.

"Hey, let go of m... ah" Kayden let out a screech at the end when she got slapped across the face.

"Shut up or I will hit you again" he continued to drag her along until they reached a place she didn't really recognise in the dark and the lighting back there was bad. The man pushed her into the space between two buildings, before shoving her up against one of the mentioned buildings, knocking the breath out of her lungs. She coughed. "Why"

"You already know why, so just shut up and take what you deserve" this time he hit her in the stomach an uncountable number of times and a few times in the face splitting her lip. "Do you know what breaks people the most? The thing that degrades people to just a shell of a person?" The comment and evident menace in his voice shocked her, _he couldn't be thinking the thing I think he's thinking could he?_

"You wouldn't" she spat her voice having an undertone of fear 

"You want to bet on that?" she was already frightened but this statement sent the fear straight through her bones, he meant it. Grabbing her shirt the man proceeded to shove Kayden into the ground and onto her back, she could feel the stones and gravelled floor digging into her back. Taking out a knife he ripped it through the shirt front revealing the bra underneath, she was thrashing around trying to brake free but he was too strong she couldn't do a thing "If I were you, I would be a little more careful around a knife" he said with a sadistic glint in his eyes. Then as if to prove a point he cut down over her hip bone, drawing blood. Tears started forming in her eyes, she felt useless, weak and she couldn't stop him. The man was suddenly ripped from her and she heard the sound of punching, but couldn't move, she felt blood running down her head and side she could already feel the bruising forming on her stomach and face. The noise stopped and she heard some footsteps, he was coming back, she couldn't help but let out a sob. "Kayden? Kayden can you hear me?" It was the commander "Kayden can you stand?" He sat her up looking into her eyes moving hair back off her face and helped her stand, she couldn't stop her shaking hands, legs, everything shaking. The commander wrapped an arm around her for support and started walking her back to the base. She started to stumble around "Kayden you need to keep going just a little further and we'll be at the medic bay" when she spoke her voice was rough

"N-not the medic bay p-please, anywhere but there" he stopped walking

"What do you mean not there"

"Please just not there, they can't know"

 

She was starting to lose consciousness but the last thing she could remember was him lifting Kayden into his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know this is a bit of a sensitive subject for some people but thank you for reading  
> Let me know what you think


	5. Chapter 5

Kayden woke with a start, gasping for air and sitting up quickly, "Hey, hey I'm here breath, slowly" he rubbed circles on her back. She looked around, realising with a sigh of relief she wasn't in the med-bay "Where am I?"  
"I took you back to my room, you passed out before I could find out where your room is" looking at him she could see the worry written across his face  
"Thank you Commander"  
"You can call me Poe, I'm not normally one for the formal stuff"  
she offered him a weak smile "Thank you Poe"

"Why didn't you want to go to the med-bay?"

"Well the thing is I have two friends who work as medic and I just couldn't let them worry about me, they've got enough going on with there training and worrying about our other friends I just can't do that to them. How long have we been here?"  
"You've been out for just over an hour, we should get you cleaned up"  
She nodded before trying to get off the bed but almost feel back down in the process, before she could fall very far Poe caught her around the waist steadying her. "Thanks again"  
He chuckled a little before guiding her into the bathroom, he bent down a little to put the toilet seat down before moving her to sit on it. He then turned to the sink, running water into it and damping down a cloth. He was genital as he dabbed at the cuts taking the blood off of her face, arms before moving down slightly to tend to the cut that had been made with the knife earlier that night. It stung and bought back the memories of how it was caused, making tears roll down her face. Wiping the tears from her face she then went to move the hair that was stuck to the side of her face, her hair felt dirty and gross just like the rest of her did. Poe suddenly stood and moved to the bath/shower running hot water into the tub. She just sat there and stared at him, _No way in hell am I going to be able to get in and out of there._ "That's not happening Poe I won't be able to get myself in or out" the look on his face told her that he'd guessed as much "I can help you"  
"What? No"  
"Before you below a gasket, hear me out you keep your underwear on while your in there, I'll help you in and out" he looked genuine and she felt compelled to trust him.  
"Okay" she agreed, it couldn't get much worse she thought she was already half undressed, _that bastard cut through my shirt_. She sighed "You alright?" She started taking the shirt off "It's just I really liked that shirt" he laughed as she started taking off her leggings "Sorry I shouldn't laugh" socks came next "Just trying to lighten the mood Poe that's all" She stood, stepping over to the tub, taking his hand she carefully stepped into the water, it was the perfect temperature. He helped her lower down into the water and she just sat there for a little while, he gently took her shoulders and guided her back lowering her till her hair was under the water and he started washing it. "If this were any other situation I'd probably have punched you at the thought of you washing my hair" She joked  
"Some how I don't even doubt that Kayden" she smiled at this, it softened the tense atmosphere that had surrounded them since she had woken. He'd finished washing her hair and the rest of her was clean now too, so Poe helped her out of the bath and then helped to dry her off.  
"Poe?" she was still stood in the bathroom waiting for him to bring her some clothes "Yeah Kayden?"  
"Do you know who it was?" He came back in and handed over a shirt and some shorts to wear "No I'm sorry I have no idea who it could have been" she pulled on the clothes and was starting to feel a little more steady on her feet, so walked herself back to the main room  
"If you pass me my shoes I'll get out of your hair" pointing at them by Poe's feet, not really meaning it but she felt like a burden to him.   
"Your not in my hair so the shoes can stay where they are and you can lay back down and go to sleep" his voice was commanding like he wasn't going to argue on the subject. She did as she was told but bolt straight back up when she heard the door open "where are you going?"  
He came back in the room as fast as lightening "I was just going to get some food and a chair are you alright?"   
"Please don't leave" she knew she sounded weak, she also felt weak.  
"I don't have anything to sit on"   
"You can have the bed and I'll sleep on the floor"  
"You know full well I won't do that though right?" She knew but thought she'd try it anyway.  
"Share the bed with me then?" A surprised look crossed his face.  
"Are you sure about that?"  
"Honestly right now your the only thing making me feel safe so yes I'm sure ." He rubbed his face shutting and locking the door behind him, she shifted over on the bed to the side closer to the wall and he then slid into the bed as well laying on his back with his arms above his head "Now get some sleep Kayden" he spoke softly, and she did she slept a dreamless sleep which is all she could have asked for.  
She woke the next day, surrounded by warmth. Opening her eyes, she was still facing the wall, she wanted to move but really couldn't be bothered it felt nice just to lay in the warmth. Wriggling a bit to try and get comfortable again, she was then pulled up tightly against a chest, Poe's chest. She should have complained and pushed him away, but it felt good so she did nothing. She didn't know how long it had been before Poe woke but he didn't notice that she was awake already so he carefully detached himself from her and rolled off the bed. She heard him moving around quietly and when he entered the bathroom she took this as a cue to move which was a bad plan. As soon as she tried to sit up pain shot through her abdomen, "ah shit" the bathroom door swung open and a worried Poe appeared in front of her like a flash. "You okay" sliding to the edge of the bed she proceeded to lift the shirt a little revealing a large bruised section, from where she was hit previously. "It just hurts, I'm fine though."  
"I asked BB-8 to get someone to bring some food over, I didn't think you'd feel like facing the world just yet"  
He was right she didn't, it was weird that he could read her so well already.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been about 2 weeks since the 'incident' Poe had refused to tell Kayden anything he knew or had heard about who it was, he had practically tiptoed around the subject since the morning she had woken in his room. She had gone back to her room that night, Poe had checked up on her the next few days before they headed to work. It made her happy to know that he cared enough to continue looking after her, eventually though she had to tell him to stop  because everyone had started to ask questions about why the Commander was visiting her every morning. When the bruises had gone everything seemed to be looking up for her, initially she had managed to convince everyone she had fallen and scratched her face. Skyler and Randle had seemed a little sceptical about the story, Kayden just couldn't bring herself to tell them the truth.  
   
 She jumped back into work, fixing things and being hands on took her mind off the thoughts she occasionally had. She had started to help a mechanic called Robbie, fix up an old carrier, she enjoyed the work because they could laugh and joke about things while working. Robbie was tall, ranging in the six foot region, with messy blonde hair, green eyes and a slim but toned looking frame.   
Taking a few bolts out of an under side panel gave her access to the oil supply, when it released oil spewed out from inside, in every direction. Turning her head to the side, meant the oil only hit the side of her cheek. Robbie laughed as she struggled to cut the supply off "does the lady need a rag?"  
"I thing I need more than a rag Robbie" He carried on laughing, Kayden came out from under the ship and grabbed a spare supply tube and a bucket. She emptied the rest of the oil into the bucket and then swapped out the supply tubes. Cleaning up the oil wasn't  the easiest job to do with just a small rag, it was made easier after Robbie slide a bucket and clean rag under the ship. "thanks Robbie"  
"Anything for you sweetie" She cleaned up the rest of the mess and came out from under the carrier, Robbie handed her another rage for her hands and face which she kindly took and cleaned up with.  
  
They continued to work for a while before having an unknown person interrupt them "I'm looking for a Miss Kayden Jyn, I was told I could find her here" it was an average height lady with blonde hair tied into two side buns.  
"You can indeed find her here beautiful" Robbie smiled at her and she smiled back  
"What can I do for you?"  
"The General would like a word with you, if you'd follow me please" she stepped to the side to leave.  
"Can you manage without me for a bit Robbie?"  
"I suppose I could" he teased  
"I'll be back soon" Kayden started to follow the lady, trying to work out what the General could need her for "Is there something wrong with the Generals ship?"  
"Not quite Miss Jyn, in here please" she gestured to the room we had just arrived in front of. She knocked on the door before entering, when she entered General Leia Organa stood to meet her "Miss Jyn?"  
"You can call me Kayden, General"  
"Thank you Kayden, I'm going to get straight to the point" she took a seat and Kayden followed suit "I was informed of the incident that you were involved in a few weeks ago and I had one of my people look into it for you, so I could get some information that would hopefully give you some closure"  
"Thank you general that's very kind of you to do so"  
"So as it turns out the main reason he did it was because of jealously"  
"I'd never met the man though what you he have to be jealous about?"  
"Ah... I see, Commander Dameron didn't tell you who the man was then"  
"He knew?" Shock was etched into her voice  
He was Commander Dameron's old mechanic, it turns out he was upset about you taking over from him and so he acted out in the only way he could think would leave a big impression"  
"Not half, what's going to happen to him?"  
"He has been removed from the resistance base and he is not permitted back."   
"Why did Poe not tell me who it was..."  
"Honestly dear girl I have no idea what goes on in that flyboys mind."  
"Thank you general for everything" she spoke while getting up to leave. The General grabbed her hand before she could move too far. "He should be getting from his mission about now, don't think too badly of him" there was a sincere look in her eyes. 

  
 Leaving the room she was feeling a mix of shock, confusion and anger, mostly all caused by a certain pilot who she decided to pay a little visit. Making her way back to the hangar, she spotted the familiar red and black X-wing standing proud, she then spotted BB-8 and the pilot she was looking for standing next to the before mentioned X-wing looking rather pleased with himself. She walked over to where they were trying to hold back the anger bubbling on the surface. "Kayden! Just the person I was about to find" he smiled "The landing gear seemed a bit slow so I was hoping you'd take a look at it for me" when he finished she couldn't hold back her anger anymore and she slapped him, hard. "You Poe Dameron are an ass" she turned and stormed away from him with tears forming in her eyes, she could faintly hear the bleeps of BB-8 asking Poe what he had done to which he replied "I have no idea buddy" She carried on walking hoping her didn't follow thankfully he hadn't followed her and she had managed to get back to the lodgings before seeing anyone. Lio was walking out of the lodgings and spotted her immediately, making her stop on her tracks "Kay? what's wrong? why are you?" She grabbed her hand and started leading her into the building, and they ended up in Arrura's room. They got there and she ended up telling them everything, the tears flowed freely, "why didn't you tell us about this before?"  
"I didn't want to worry you guys and I'm not really bothered by it anymore, I just can't believe that Poe kept that from me"  
"Well if your not that bothered by it, and you've already taken some of your anger out on him, how about we have a girls night?"  
"Thanks but no thanks Lio I kind of just want to get back to my room now." she hugged them both "Thank you for listening to me, but it would be great if you didn't tell the guys about this for me I don't know how they'd react to this"  
  
After hugging both Lio and Arrura, Kayden left them and headed back to her own room to a floor above.


	7. chapter 7

After getting back to her room, Kayden turned on the lights and flopped face down onto her bed. She rolled over and just laid there staring up at the ceiling, _what a way to find out_ she thought. It had been about 10 minuets before there was a knock on her door and she had just assumed it was going to either be Lio or Arrura. While opening the door she said "I told you guys I don't want a girls night tonight okay" turns out it wasn't them and the door was being shut almost as fast as it had been opened. "Kayden, Kayden wait Poe stuck his foot between the door and door frame so she could shut he door anymore.  
"Poe leave" not wanting to have to talk to him, she pushed the door against his foot "Move your foot or I will slam the door on you"  
"I'm only moving if you let me in and talk to me" He looked her straight in the eye "Please Kayden" he spoke in a soft tone of voice. Sighing she let the door swing open and walked in a few steps.  
"What do you want Poe?"  
"I want to talk, why did you slap me?"  
"You should know why," there was a pause where neither of them spoke "The general told me that he was your mechanic Poe, why didn't you tell me?"   
"I thought it would be better not to tell you"  
"So you were just going to keep me in the dark forever?"   
"No, no I was going to tell you"  
"When?"  
"I don't know, when we had more info on it"  
"Right sure"  
"Please don't be hate me"  
"I don't hate you Poe I just feel betrayed. I trusted you and now I don't know if I can anymore" tears started forming in her eyes again. Poe grabbed her hand and lead her to the bed sitting down, she followed suit. "I know I'm an ass I totally dissevered to be slapped" he push some of the hair back from her face and began wiping the tears under her eyes "I hit you because I'd just found out and it made me angry that you were talking about landing gear"  
"Are you sure about that, you've made a little habit of hitting me"  
She laughed a little "I suppose that true" for the most part the tears had stopped but as Poe lifted his hand to wipe the last tear away he gently caressed her cheek at the same time causing her to look at him seeing his chocolate brown eyes staring into hers. Kayden took a second to scan over his face, a light dusting of stubble peppered his jaw, his lips slightly parted and his hair messy as if he'd run his hands through it a lot or most likely ruffled his hair after taking of his helmet. Before she had the chance to properly register what was happening his lips were on hers softly kissing, she responded. The kiss deepened and as she moved her hands to tug at the back of his hair the urgency of the kiss quicken, for some reason this twigged something in her mind causing her to jump away from Poe. He looked confused from her reaction but the memories from that time flashed before her eyes "shit, shit"  
"Kayden?" Question evident in his voice but before he said anything else she opened the door and left like a shot moving as quickly as possible to get to the shared bathroom before Poe came after her. She grabbed edge of the sink taking deep breaths, eventually she looked up at herself in the mirror noticing that she was as white as a sheet.

  
It had been at least and hour since Kayden had run into the bathroom, she'd taken seat on the floor leaning against the wall. _What the hell just happened, I mean we kissed right, why did that happen?_ She now had a shroud of even more confusion hanging over her and no idea what she was going to do about it. But first things first she had to go back to her room, maybe he wouldn't be there still. Peaking her head around the bathroom door, trying to see her room from there, in her haste she had run out leaving the door open behind her. Now the door was shut, that either meant Poe had already left or he was waiting inside, she hoped to the maker that it wasn't the latter because that would just confuse everything again. _Time to bite the bullet_ , she slowly walked out of the bathroom and made her way back to the room. Taking in a deep breath, she opened the door walking inside, scanning the small, room, bed, desk, chair, storage and some books no handsome man with chocolate brown eyes staring back. He'd left, she guessed anyone would have left after how she'd ran out like that.  
  
\----- Poe's POV -----  
  
She slapped me, she actually slapped me. Beeping bought me out of my shocked trance. BB-8 asking why I was slapped "I have no idea buddy" I watched her walking away, unsure of weather to follow her, she had tears in her eyes and I had caused them. I sat on the nearest storage box, thinking about what I had done, if it was what I think it was I don't know how she found out but know she had she'd most likely hate me for it. I had been sat there for a little amount of time, BB-8 stayed next to me not saying a thing just watching. I stood, I had to find out if she was okay, to apologise properly and tell her everything.  
I walked around the base trying to think about where she would have gone, my first thought was the lake where we had met that night, it turns out I was wrong. No beautiful girl throwing rocks and sighing at the stars. It had taken me a while to get over there and back so it was edging towards evening as I got back to the main part of the base. I decided to head towards my next port of call, the lodgings.  
Knocking on her door I hoped that she would be there and let me in, although it didn't go as planned as soon as she had opened the door, it was being shut on me again and I did the first thing that came to mind, putting my foot in the way to stop it from being shut. "Kayden, Kayden wait"  
"Poe leave," she pushed the door against my foot "move your foot or I will slam this door on you"   
"I'll move if you don't shut the door on me" I couldn't just leave not when I'd hurt her "please Kayden" with a sigh she stepped away from the door leaving it to swing open in front of me, I walked in closing the door behind me.   
"What do you want Poe?" she turned to me  
"I want to talk, why did you slap me?"  
"You should know why," I didn't know what to say so silence spread through the room "the general told me that he was your mechanic Poe, why didn't you tell me?"   
guilt over took my feelings "I thought it would be better not to tell you"  
"So you were just going to keep me in the dark forever?"   
"No, no I was going to tell you"  
"When?"  
"I don't know, when we had more info on it" I wanted myself to believe that too but I don't know if I would have told her.  
"Right sure"  
"Please don't be hate me"  
"I don't hate you Poe I just feel betrayed. I trusted you and now I don't know if I can anymore" tears started forming in her eyes again and I was the cause all of this was my fault. grabbing her hand I led her to the bed, and sat down she did the same "I know I'm an ass I totally dissevered to be slapped" I said noticing some hair that was now stuck to her tear stained face I brushed it aside and wiped away some of the tears looking into her green/blue eyes. "I only hit you because I'd just found out and it made me angry that you were talking about landing gear"  
"Are you sure about that, you've made a little habit of hitting me"  
she laughed a little "I suppose that true" the tears had mostly stopped but looking into her eyes as the final tear fell, I could help my self as I caressed her check and wiped it away, leaning in and kissing the soft lips that had called me an ass but that had also laughed with me and at me. it felt amazing the softness of her lips mixed with the feeling of her face in my hands, to my surprise she responded by kissing me back as gently as I kissed her. I felt the kiss deepen and when she moved her hands to tug a little at the back of my hair I couldn't hold my self back I quickened the pace. Something happened though the next thing I know Kayden is across the room swearing "shit, shit"  
"Kayden?" I questioned but before anything else was said she was out of the door like a shot, I got up to follow her but when I made it to the door she had already disappeared. I went back to the bed sitting down, rubbing my hands on my face and sighing again I had made her run. I sat there for probably half an hour waiting for her to return but when there was still no sign of her I got up and left shutting the door behind me as I went.  
  
This won't make things weird at all.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic let me know what you think in the comments


End file.
